kia
by meigetsu
Summary: un ti delire: j'ai transformé kai en fille et Ray et ilelle sont à l'internat, attention, lime!
1. i'm a just girl

Kia  
  
_auteur: miola  
  
_e-mail:moisamy@hotmail.com  
  
_disclamer: Kia est à moitié à moi! mr Dirkerson et Ray, non. Et les autre, oui.  
  
_c'est un texte que j'avais vraiment envie de faire, deso si c'est baclé mais g fait ç en 5 minutes. Les persos n'ont pas le même role que dans l'animé et il n'apparaissent pas tous. Voilà! Sinon bonne lecture!  
  
_Ray manqua de piquer un bon petit roupillon sur son livre, qu'est-ce-que ce cour pouvait être ennuyeux! Il se retenait de dormir car le prof avait prevu de presenter une nouvELLE élève, vu qu'il était tout seul, ça pouvait  
être interressant...  
  
après de longues minutes inutiles et interminables, une jeune fille entra sans frapperdans la classe, elle avait des cheveux court et gris à l'avant et long jusqu'aux fesses et noirs à l'arrière. des yeux mauve et des triangles bleus sur les joues venaient completer ce visage magnifique. La jeune fille avait le teint très pale, presque maladif. elle parla alors pour la 1re fois, sa voix était mélodieuse mais moqueuse:  
  
_C'est ça vos classe? Putain, quel trou pourri, on se croirait au bagne, et le prof là, c'est pas mieux... Je sens que je vais bien me faire chier içi.  
  
Le professeur, mr Dirkerson, surpris de cette audace, la presenta à la classe, apparament, elle s'appelait Kia Hiwatari et venait tout juste de Russie. (Essayer de deviner quel perso de beyblade c'est, petit indice , dans la série c'est un garçon. Et il a bien les yeux mauve dans la série g.) Il l'installa à côté de Ray, la jeune fille l'observa (Ray) sous toutes ses coutures et decida qu'il n'était pas mal du tout et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle mit ses jambes sur son bureau, ses mains sous sa tête et, une fois installée, fermit les yeux. Mr Dirkerson semblait furieux:  
  
_Kia! Enlève tout de suite tes pieds de la table!  
  
Kia daigna d'ouvrir un oeil, et ne le trouvant pas digne d'interet, le referma immediatement. Mr Dirkerson semblait au bord de l'explosion:  
  
_KIA! ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE TES PIEDS DE CETTE TABLE OU PART DE CETTE CLASSE! ET CEUX QUI NE TROUVENT PAS LE COUR DIGNE D'INTERET S'EN AILLE! JE N4AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE!  
  
_ok  
  
2 personnes sortirent de la classe, Kia et Ray. Mr Dirkerson, lui vit, tour à tour, ses élèves quitter la classe, heureux de pouvoir échaper à ce cour. Immediatement, les garçon se ruèrent sur Kia, la bombardant de questions, sur son pays, ses amis, est-ce-qu'elle était libre, qui était sa famille,... Kia ne repondait à aucune de ces questions, pourtant, au mot famille, elle sembla se tendre et sortit de la mélé, un garçon en profita pour passer une mains audascieuse sous sa jupe, on put voir tout les muscle de Kia se tendre et son poing s'abbatre sur la figure de celui qui avait osé lui frapper le cul. Celui-çi s'envola à une bonne dizaine de mètre le nez en sang. Kia le rejoigni et, l'attrapant par le col, le frappa de toute part, en proferant une menace que personne n'osa jamais défier, enfin... Presque personne... Elle prononcait une sylabe après chaque coup de poing: _ ne ((bong)) re ((bong)) com ((bong)) men ((bong)) ce ((bong)) ja ((bong)) mais((bong)) ça!((bong final)) laissant le corp presque innaminé du garçon par terre, les personnes présentes discuter d'elle, Kia sortit, hors d'elle. Ray la rejoignit bientot, il était surpris, bien, sûr mais plus admiratif qu'autre chose:  
  
_Kia! waouh! Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille puisse être aussi forte que toi! est-ce-qu...  
  
_...Tu fait du beyblade. Et tu veux me demander de faire un match.  
  
_C'est ça! Tu joue à ce jeu?  
  
_Ce n'est pas un jeu...  
  
_Pardon?  
  
_Euh... Oui! J'y joue!  
  
_Cool, tu veux bien faire un match?  
  
_Si ça te branche...  
  
Les deux adolescents se tracèrent ensemble un cercle qui représenterai l'arène et lancèrent leurs toupies celle de Ray devala l'arène en un mouvement parfait et... Sortit du terrain. Ray ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Kia sourit en voyant Ray aussi étonné pour un simple match. Elle soupirat. Elle ne trouverai donc jamais un adversaire à sa taille. Elle se diriga vers l'école laissant Ray à son sort. Ray de son côté avait fini de jouer le poissons et voulait feliciter Kia de cette victoire, mais elle avait disparu. Ilsoupirat, il n'arriverai donc jamais à la cerner. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer, mais avant, il avait envie de se promener un peu, il se dirigea donc vers le parc.  
  
Kia flanait dans l'école, elle était interne, elle resterai donc là pour la nuit. Elle allait se decider à rentrer dans sa chambre quand un jeune homme la plaqua sur le mur par les poignets. elle souriat interieurement, il allait voler. Mais... Quand elle tenta de se degager, il ne se produisit rien le jeune homme rit de son air destabiliser et passa sa main sous son haut, il falnat un peu sur le ventre et le nombril avant de passer sa main dans le soutif de Kia, celle-çi rougit quand il empoigna son seins, il se mit à le tordre,rendant Kia presque morte de honte, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allais lui enlever son haut et son soutif, elle se retrouva à demi-nue dans le couloir de l'internat, elle jetait à tout bout de champ des coups d'oeil furtifs, elle preferait encore se faire violer jusqu'au bout plutot que de se faire voir dans cette tenue. Elle ne se rendit compte que sa culotte avait étée enlevée que quand le garçons la penetra violament. Son cri se perdit dans les couloirs obscur de l'internat. Elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconsience quand le garçon s'en alla de son interieur. Il je ta un regard approbatif sur le sexe humide juste avant d'y passer sa main. Kia hurla une 2e fois en le sentant introduire ses doigts. Cette fois-çi, la douleur lui permie de se dégager et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, elle empoingna au passage son soutif et sa culotte mais laissa son uniforme là- bas, personne ne pourra pretendre que ça lui appartenait. arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enfila des vêtements qu'elle prit à pouf dans son armoire. c'était un top decolté sans manche noir et une jupe rouge qui ne montrait pas ses fesses, mais c'était juste. Sa tenue se terminait par de longues botte en cuir noir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta l'internat, dans le jardin, elle rentra dans quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Ray regarda d'un air ébahi les vêtement de Kia, puis l'embrassa.  
  
à suivre 


	2. Non mais ça va bien?

Auteur: Lyoo

Titre: kia

Chapitre: 2! ((fière)) Il y a rien dont être fière crétine! Méeuh!

deni: Rien à moi... Kia, elle m'appartiens à moitié? ((chibieyes)) C'est beau de rêver

Hello!

J'aurais du continuer cette fic il y a bien (bien) longtemps mais j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais eu cinq reviews... ' C'est assez pitoyable... Tant que j'y suis, ce truc marche très bien... Pour 'un jour', je px attendre désespérement la 5ème review en faisant semblant d'avoir des idées...

Pas mal, pas mal...

Réponse au review:

catherine and marian: Marchiiiiiiii! Ca me rassure quand les gens me disent qu'ils aiment bien! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir un cerveau vraiment, vraiment anormale, j'éspère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là!

nadine: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiieuh-bocoup! Normalement c'était pas Ray qui avait violé Kia, lui c'est le petit innocent... Mais ...

((sourire sadique))

Je me demande si je vais pas faire comme ça...

((pensive))

En fait, je pense pas... Il faut bien un méchant et un gentil... Mais c'était une bonne idée...

sousou: ...

Vraiment?

Tu trouves VRAIMENT que c'est uen super idée? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (( super contente))! c'est sur? Tu t'es pas trompée de fic?

Si Kia se défendait ce serait bien trop gentil de ma part! Enfin! ((air sadique))

Lys en Fleur: Pas très féminin? Tu trouves? Moi je la trouve tellement gentille, douce, sensible, etc... 

Bon, sérieusement, je l'ai fait comme ça parce que je trouve que feminin ca cole pas...

Mwa? Sadique? Mais paaaaaaaaaaaas du tout du tout du tout!

Leenaren : Tu crois que Ray va voler?

Héhé, bien vu!

_**Chapitre 2: 'Non mais ca va bien?'**_

Kia resta pendant un moment completement assomée, elle ne s'atendait pas à _ça._ Elle pensait que Ray allait simpletement rester là comme une endive à la regarder pendant qu'elle pourrait se défouler sur lui.

_Pourquoi rien ne passait jamais comme elle le voulait?_

Elle allait l'écarter, plutôt violement, quant elle se rendit compte que la sensation ne la dérengeait pas, qu'elle était plutôt agréable...

La rage lui monta à la tête comme une flèche, elle envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Ray et se releva précipitament. Elle commencait à partir, comptant laisser là un Ray completement assomé. Quand une main lui saisit le poignet, elle se retourna, comptant insulter Ray et lui dire de partir. Son sang se gela, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_Oh non, pas encore lui_

'Pas mal tes fringues'

Ray n'entendait que vaguement ce qui se passait.En volant en arrière, sa tête avait cogné le mur et tout était devenu flou.

Kia tenta de montrer qu'elle n'était pas impressionée: 'V.. va-t'en, j... j'ai pas peur de toi!'

'Oh, je suis si effrayé!'

Ray commençait à comprendre que la jeune fille ne voulait pas que ce mec soit là... Il commença alors à faire plus attention à ce qu'il disait, et surtout à tenter de se relever.

'T.. tu me donne envie de vomir, dégage de là!'

'Mais oui, c'est sûr, je vais partir... Tu te crois forte dis-moi? Tu veux que je recommence comme la dernière fois?'

_Salaud..._

'T...tu n'y arriveras pas!'

'On parie?'

'D'accord!'

Ray venait de se lever d'un bond, il empoigna le garçon et le dégagea. Le mec regarda Ray avec haine puis se releva et s'enfuit.

Kia resta par terre, elle avait honte, honte d'avoir frappé Ray, honte d'avoir étée si faible...

Ray se pencha vers elle:

'Ne t'inquiète plus...'

tbc

Finito!finish! Fini! Bon breeeeeeeeeeeeef, j'attend 5 reviews pour continuer!

T'as remarqué que tes réponses au reviews prennent plus de place que le chapitre?

... C'est même pas vrai!


End file.
